Blizzard
Blizzard is a large white wolfdog, who is the guard dog of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the top four fighters dubbed the "Monster Quartet". He was the former pet of Captain Robby Rivet, and a member of the Rivet Pirates before leaving due to losing control and nearly killing his entire crew, leaving him in solitude until he met Monkey D. Luffy two years ago that changed his life forever: by joining him and the Straw Hats, while continuing his dream of exploring the entire Grand Line with his new "family". Profile and Stats *'Alias': White Wolf, Demon Dog, Hellhound *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 5 (35 in dog years) *'Birthday': September 6 *'Classification': Wolfdog (Half-Husky/Half-White Wolf), Straw Hat Pirates Guard Dog, Former Rivet Pirates Guard Dog *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 88.5 kg (195.109 lbs) *'Eye Color': Golden-Yellow *'Hair Color': Snow White Coat *'Attire': Glint silver chain with a skull-and-bones charm and white and black striped scarf *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': White Wolf Style, Haki (Armament Haki, Observation Haki and Conqueror's Haki), Enhanced Strength, Immense Jaw Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Intellect, Insulated Weather Adaptation, Accelerated Healing *'Weaknesses': Has extreme motion sickness when riding on high-speed transportation. Can't withstand extremely hot temperatures, as seen during his time in Impel Down. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': X-Fang, Twister Fang, Iron Twister Fang, Bullet Fang, Cracker, Steel Fang, 1000 Pound Fang Pressure, Hellhound Fang, Hellhound Infernal Blast, Eye of the Hellhound Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Likely Small Town level, Small Town level with techniques *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Meters with Ranged Techniques. His Eye of the Hellhound extends to Several Kilometers. *'Intelligence': Likely High Average (Very skilled in combat, expert tactician, and has great experience inside and out of battle) *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Blizzard is a full-sized, large male wolfdog (being half Husky and half White Wolf) of juvenile age (whose size matches that of an average-sized horse and taller than a Great Dane), with pricked ears like a Husky's, snowy white-coated fur and golden-blonde eyes. His large size is big enough to allow Luffy, Nami, or Chopper ride on his back like horse without a problem. After the War of Marineford, he now has a tiny scar with four stitches on the right side of his nose and on his left shoulder, a cross-shaped patch of scar tissue where the rest of his fur should be (this scar was dealt to him by Akainu's Magma-Magma Fruit which also gave Luffy the X'''-shaped scar on his chest). His main choice of attire is a shimmering silver chain with a skull-and-bones charm dangling from it around his right leg front paw, probably can't hang around his neck because of his large size. Instead, around his neck is a white and black striped scarf. Personality Blizzard is very loyal, protective and caring towards his master, even being vicious and merciless towards those who would bring harm to him. While he is like most beasts in appearance, he has a human personality that best suits him: serious, mature, calm and grim like an average adult, but is usually gentle, mellow and very sweet, especially with children. He often acts as the voice of reason for the childish Luffy, and shows a big brother persona towards those he call "siblings" (namely Tony Tony Chopper and Kumi). He loves peanut butter and hates taking baths. He also has a high level of motion sickness when riding on transportation moving at fast speeds, and will vomit on someone's footwear when feeling ill (mostly Zoro's for comic relief). Dark and aloof at first glance, Blizzard once refused to accept anyone except Hillary and Robby; he even attacked Luffy when the latter tried to help the former. This was proven when he was neglected by other dogs in his younger days because he looks like a wolf than a normal dog, leading him to hate everyone else and only thinking about himself and his master. Later on, Luffy and Chopper, the only two who understand him, try to help the wolfdog open up to society and gain back the pride he once lost. While he is cool and focused, he can be very stubborn, strong-willed, and has a short temper whenever he gets dragged into a difficult or ridiculous situation, or when Luffy is being too stubborn to admit his mistakes or get over his past traumas. He also has this odd charm with women; once he's noticed by one or a group of girls, Blizzard is immediately embraced and smothered with kisses, whether he likes it or not. His loyalty towards Luffy is beyond any dog's to their masters, and has been shown through many of their most dangerous adventures. A fine example is that during the entire Paramount War, Blizzard suffered great injuries and was told countlessly to take a rest, but ignores many and continues to follow Luffy in the latter's attempt to save Ace from execution. This proves that Blizzard, as a dog, is extremely devoted, trustworthy and heroic, always being there when Luffy needs help and consistently stays by his side no matter how wounded he is. Plot Abilities '''White Wolf Style: A dog-themed fighting style Blizzard developed during his adventures as a pirate. *'X-Fang': Blizzard shoots out an "X"-shaped air compressed bite from his mouth at his opponent. This makes up for a powerful, long-ranged attack. *'Twister Fang': Blizzard charges forward and spins around like a spinning top, diving his fangs into the stomach of his target and making his bite more effective. **'Iron Fang Twister': A Haki-enhanced version of the standard "Twister Fang". *'Bullet Fang': Using his hind legs for extra speed, Blizzard moves at high speeds like the shot of a bullet, heavily damaging his foe with a swift but crushing bite. *'Cracker': Blizzard runs at full speed and delivers a headbutt to his opponent's head, cracking their skull wide open. *'Steel Fang': By coating his fangs with Armament Haki, Blizzard's biting force is mych stronger than normal. *'Steel Claw': By coating his claws with Armament Haki, Blizzard's claws deliver more damage than normal. *'1000 Pound Pressure Fang': Through the use of Armament Haki, Blizzard's 500 pound biting force is twice as strong as when he bites one opponent, it causes a powerful shockwave that impacts the ground and other people caught within the attack range. *'Hellhound Fang': Blizzard's strongest technique after the timeskip. After coating his fangs with Armament Haki and igniting them in flames, Blizzard bites down on his target with enough force to generate a heat explosion on contact. **'Hellhound Infernal Blast': Like the Hellhound Fang, only far stronger when Blizzard increases the flames within his Haki-imbued fangs that can also cause a large shockwave that extends to several meters. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Blizzard is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. **'Eye of the Hellhound': A sub-type version of Conqueror's Haki that Blizzard developed on his own. By turning his irises red, Blizzard can knock out a large group that leaves then incapacitated for three days. However, due to him still getting use to it, it leaves the wolfdog a bit fatigued and staggered. Relationships *Delilah *Tundra *Ken *Kai *Bob *Bill *Angel *Halo *Bliss *Rose *Moon *Jupiter *Robby Rivet - His original owner, who Blizzard always loved during his time with the Rivet Pirates and cares about his safety. After being left behind on Rivet Island because of losing control of his emotions and nearly killing his own crew, he became very depressed and lost without a purpose in life. His love for his former master was without bounds, as he always think about going with the Straw Hats is what Robby would want to let him continue his journeys as a pirate. He even tired to kill Benton, a former member of Robby's crew, because the latter killed the former's master and wanted to kill the dog because of what he looks like before sparing his life and dying a pointless death by the flames of his own Devil Fruit powers. *Hillary *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Monkey D. Aika *Kumi *Portgas D. Ace *Trafalgar Law *Dick Benton *Akainu *Caesar Clown *Donquixote Doflamingo Battles * Quotes *''"Dammit, Luffy..."'' *''"HOLY SHIZZ!!"'' *''"I'm not a wolf or a dog...I'm a pirate."'' *''"I gotta be outta my mind..."'' *''"As much as you wanna be, you can't always be there for Aika!"'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animal Category:Pet Category:Guard Dog Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters